A Clockwork Crossover
by CressentRose
Summary: When Henry makes a devise work it sends him, Charlotte, Will, Gabriel, Cecily, Sophie, and Gideon to New York in 2009. When they come upon Maia in an ally, she brings them to the New York institute were past and present collided as they meet the future Jem, Tessa, and Magnus and their decedents. Post Tales From Shadowhunter Academy and CP2.
1. Owing Magnus 5

_**I LOVE TMI & TID. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I SHIP EVERYTHING POST Tales From Shadowhunter Academy AND CP2. ENJOY**_

* * *

London Institute Will's point of View

Tessa and I had just come back from are honeymoon in Greece. Me, my sister, Charlotte, Henry, the Lightwoods, and Sophie were all in the parlor. Tessa had gotten an offer from Magnus' for some simple magic lessons as a wedding present. Henry was fiddling with a devise he has been working on with Magnus' help and Sophie was telling Cecily and Charlotte about her and Gideon's wedding plans now that she is a shadowhunter and they can get married with Gabriel, Gideon, and I listening. Sudently there was a "Boom."

"Henry," Charlotte said sternly. "What did you do now. What was that device."

"Umm," Henry stated. "Possibly a time machine."

"What!" we all exclaimed. Just then there was a booming noise. A swirling vortex like a portal appeared and sucked us all through. Everything went black.

* * *

We all woke up in an ally.

"What happened," asked Sophie.

"I think Henry's device worked, dear." answered Gideon.

"Were are we?" asked Cecily.

"Some sort of ally." said Henry.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" asked a voice from the end of the ally. It was from a girl- no, a werewolf- who had dark skin, brown hair and eyes, and very strange clothes. She wore blue trousers that stuck to her legs and showed her curves, a tight fitted light purple shirt, some kind of boots, and a jacket made of leather. She looked about 20 and wore make up, but not so much that she looks bad. "Hey, whats up with the costumes. Wait, you aren't demons that haven't been around since the 1800's, are you?"

"No, we are not demons we fight them," said Charlotte. "But we are from the 1800's. Wait, what year is it? And what's your name. And how do you know about demons?"

"Oh, thank the angle" said the girl, "I'm Maia Roberts. I know about demons because I'm a werewolf, a pack leader in fact, and now that I'm looking at you closely I can see your shadowhunters. Sorry about that, it's just that I know all the New York Shadowhunters and I've never seen you before. Oh, and the year is 2009."

"What!" Charlotte exclaimed. She turned to face her husband. "Henry you sent us 130 years to the future."

"Woh, woh, woh," stated Maia. "You guys timed traveled. That is so cool. Simon and Jordan were right. Damn, I owe Magnus $5 now."

'Henry can you possibly send us back," asked Sophie.

"I would but I'm afraid that the device needs to be fixed." Henry says.

"If you need a place to stay," Maia said, "you could always stay at the institute, with my friends. One of the just ascended and came back from Idris. I was going there to see him and my other friends."

"That would be great," Said Cecily. "Thank you Ms. Roberts."

"Oh,call me Maia, every one does. You may want to put a glamour rune on. You can't go around looking like that."

"Whats wrong with what were wearing," said Gabriel. She looked at our clothes skeptically.

"People in this time don't exactly dress like that any more." I raised my eye brow at this. "But don't worry, we'll get you some new clothes once we get to the institute. Now do you now any warlocks or vampires that may be alive now that could help you. We know some that we'll help but it would be better with more help."

"Well," Charlotte said, "There are a few. Ragnor Fell and Camille Bellacourt are to that I can think of of the top of my head." Her face drooped at those names.

"I'm sorry but they aren't a live anymore. Fell died this passed year when he was murdered and Camille died a few months later. Any one else."

"Wait," Cecily said." Are Magnus Bane and Theresa Grey alive?"

"Cece what are you talking about?" Gabriel asked.

"Tessa's a warlock, remember."

"Yes but we don't now if she's alive and I don't think Magnus will help us even if he is alive."

"Actually, Magnus is alive and he and my friend are married," Maia said. "I'm sure he will help if you ask. As for Theresa Grey I'm not sure. Maybe Magnus knows, I'll call the institute and explain the situation. Be right back." She took out a little, flat, rectangular object and left to go call the institute. While she did that we started putting glamour runes on.

"All done," said Maia coming back. "The institute should be expecting us. Lets go, and before we go just one think. No matter what stay together and don't stop. You don't know your way around and you do not want to get lost." As we left the ally we all sucked in are breaths. New York was huge and full of people, and I saw what Maia meant. None of them were dressed like us. Some girls wore dresses that showed of their curves and legs and they wore heels that made them as tall as me. Most were dressed similarly to Maia with those trousers but some boys wore no shirts. There were buildings that were so tall it looked like they would touch the sky. On the streets there were, what looked like, horseless carriages. There were lights everywhere.

"This is going to be a _fun_ experience" whispered Gabriel.

I could only agree.


	2. Magnus Gets Sparkly

_**POST TALES FROM SHADOWHUNTER ACADEMY AND POST CP2 ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE I ONLY OWN PLOT + I SHIP EVERYTHING!**_

* * *

 **NEW YORK 2008 CECILY'S POV**

As we were walking to the New York Institute I couldn't help but feel jittery. I had never been to another Institute besides the one in London. _This is a new adventure!_ I told my self.

"We're here," said Maia.

"Woh" We all stared in wounder at how the Institute was glowing. Maia went to ring the doorbell. A few moments later a boy with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes opened the door. He was tall and had a lean build and looked to be 18. He had a voyence rune on his hand and more runes twining up his arms. He was wearing a black shirt like Maia's that said _TMI_ with a sword, mirror, and a cup on it. No wait not just a cup, that's the Mortal Cup, and the sword was the Mortal Sword. The mirror had a reflection of a lake in it. _That's strange._ I Thought. He was also wearing pants like Maia but instead of wearing leather boots he wore cloth boots that cut off ant the ankle and had no heel. He looked like a nice, sweet boy who helps old ladies across the street.

"Hey Maia," said the boy. "How are you?" He looked at us. "So this is them? Ya know Magnus was just telling us how he had this whole time-travel indecent with this female warlock and some shadowhunters. He thinks this is it. He even bet on it. Oh, and you owe Magnus $5."

"I'm aware of it," said Maia. "And yes, this is them."

"Cool come on, Magnus is getting anxious and his warlock friend and the ex-Silent Brother, what's his name, Zachariah, are coming here."

"Ok. Every one this is my good friend Simon." Maia said.

"Honor to meet you." He said. "Well come on, everyone's waiting."

 _Here we go,_ I said to myself. _A new adventure._

* * *

 ** _CHARLOTTE'S POV NEW YORK INSTITUTE LIBRARY_**

We walked into the library. There were a few couches with a few people already sitting. On one couch there was a girl with flaming red hair like Henry's and a build similar to mine. Sitting next to her was a boy that was, literally, all golden. Gold hair, gold eyes, and a golden completion. Across from them sat a girl with long black hair and black eye. Simon and Maia went and sat next to her. On the couch next to them sat a boy who looked very much like Will. Raven black hair and light blue eyes. He was sitting next to a very sparkly man. He had spiked hair, yellow cat eyes, and very shiny clothing. I didn't realize I was looking at Magnus Bane until he said:

"Charlotte, Henry, how are you?"

I was stunned, I never thought I would see what happens to warlocks in the future but, here I was, in the future, with Magnus Bane.

"Magnus Bane!" exclaimed Will.

"Hello Will," Magnus said. "If I remember correctly you and Tessa just got back from your honeymoon. How was that." But Will didn't answer him, he was to hooked to say anything. We all were. "In shock, huh." Magnus said. "Don't worry, it'll go away in a few moments, Then we can get down to business."

After are shock wore asked we were introduced.

"This is Clary, Isabelle, Jace, and Alec." Magnus said, indicating each person.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. "I'm Charlotte, this is my husband Henry, Will, Cecily, Sophie, Gideon, and, Gabriel."

"It's nice to meet you to," said Clary. "While we wait for the others, lets get you changed."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" said Cecily.

"There's nothing wrong with that if your in your time," said Isabel. "But in this time you'll stick out like sore thumbs. I mean it's the 21st century, not the 19th."

She had a point so we didn't argue.

"You can borrow some of are stuff until we determine how long your here for. If it's a while then we can go shopping." she said that last part excitedly.

We went with her, Clary, Alce, and Jace. When we were done I was wearing a pair of those trousers that I learned they were called jeans and a shirt from Clary and some boots. Cecily and Sophie were wearing some of Isabelle's clothes. Gabriel and Gideon were wearing some of Alec's clothes and Will was wearing some of Jace's. Henry was wearing some clothes from Isabelle's father's clothes that she said he leaves here for when he visits. As we made are way back to the library, I noticed that there was another party among us.

"Who's that?" I ask Alec, pointing to a blue colored Persian cat.

"He laughed. "So there you are." He said, picking up the cat. "This is Church."

"Ya know we have a cat just like that at home." Said Cecily.

"Are you sure that that isn't the same cat sis," said Will. He went up to the cat, who had a grumpy face. When he went close the cat hissed and swiped at him. "Aha, I always new that cat was a demon. He looks just like him and that cat never liked anyone."

"Not true," said Isabelle. "He likes one person at least."

As we entered the library, we all quieted down.

"Are they here yet?" asked Jace

"Almost," said Magnus. "They ran into a little trouble down town, if you know what I mean."

They all nodded their heads. "Who's almost here," asked Gabriel.

"Some friends, T-" Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Clary

A few minuets later we all heard voices down the hall. Two of which were very familiar.

"So this is the Time-Travel indecent." said a male voice. "The one you were telling me about."

"That's what I've been told," said a familiar feminine voice.

As Clary walked into the room with the two strangers **(or not so strangers)** I saw that they were familiar. The first was a girl with cloudy grey eyes, long brown hair, and round pail face. She was tall and wore those jeans, a purple cotton shirt, and black boots. The boy had Brown hair like chocolate and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a green T-shirt, a grey hoody, and black boots. They both looked about 23. When we saw who they were, we were all speechless. All except Will.

"Tessa," Will said quietly. "Jem"

* * *

 _ **YAY THIS IS GOING TO HAVE JESSA & WESSA**_


	3. Lightworm Decendents

**_CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT PLOT. I ABSOLUTELY SHIP JESSA, WESSA, CLACE, SIZZY, MALEC, GABRIEL/CECILY, AND GIDEON/SOPHIE. TMI AND TDI 4EVER!_**

* * *

 **WILL'S POV**

I couldn't believe it! My best friend and the girl I love are both standing right in front of me. They don't look a day over 25. We knew Tessa was a warlock, but we didn't know if she was immortal. I guess we know now. Jem looked amazing. He was no longer a Silent Brother. He had a similar build to that of which he had before but with more muscles. His hair was dark with just a few silver streaks instead of pure silver and his eyes were no longer like full silver moons. Instead they were a warm brown. Tessa looked the same, but I don't know why that surprised me. Long brown hair, stormy grey eyes, and a beautiful smile.

"Well," said Clary interrupting the silence. Izzy, Simon, why don't you go and order some food. Maia, Alec can you go pick it up?" They nodded. "Great, Magnus if you need us, Jace and I will be getting rooms ready. You know what to do. We'll leave you all to get reacquainted."

They all left, nodding to Tessa and Jem respectful. Once they were gone, Tessa placed her bag in a chair and went to hug Magnus. I was surprised. I thought she would run and jump into my arms.

"Tessa, darling how are you," Magnus asked her.

"Good," She responded in an American accent. "Sorry were late. I wanted to stop by Caterina's and see if she could be of service but she said she had to work. She did let us borrow one of her spell books that she owned. She thinks it could help." She snapped her fingers and a leather bound spell book came flying out of her bag. This startled all of us except for Jem and Magnus. I knew she had been learning a little magic from Magnus but I didn't think she would get to the level to be able to use a spell book.

" _Spells of all time_ ," said Jem, walking over to shake Magnus's hand.

"How did Caterina get her hands on this spell book!" exclaimed Magnus. "I've been trying to get a copy since before the Uprising." I didn't know what the Uprising was but it must have been important. "The only other person I knew who had this book was Ragnor and his was stolen.

"What do you mean it was stolen?" asked Jem slightly puzzled.

"Ragnor left me all his magic stuff but this was not with them." Magnus explained.

"Caterina explained it to me," Tessa said. "Ragnor gave it to her before he died because he knew the trouble you could cause. Now on to business, shall we."

She walked towards us and gave me a big hug. It was only then we unfroze and I hugged her back.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too Tess." I whispered back to her.

When we let go of each other we see Charlotte in tears hugging Jem. Tessa went and hugged Cece and Sophie and then went on to Gabriel, Gideon, and Henry.

Once Charlotte was done squeezing the life out of Jem, Tessa went and gave her a nice hug.

"So," said Gabriel, horribly lost, as always. "Would someone please explain to me how Tessa is still alive and how Jem is not a Silent Brother."

"Gabriel," scolded Cecily. I do like the way she handles him.

Jem, Tessa, and Magnus were laughing at this. "Well Gabriel," Tessa said, "If you remember correctly I am half shadowhunter, half warlock, so I am immortal.

"As for my story," said Jem, "That is a whole other story that would take at least a week to tell. But it involves Jace, a sword, heavenly fire, and a big battle started by a psychotic maniac." He said with a slight British accent.

"Jace is the boy with the golden eyes. Right?" said Sophie."

"Yes," Magnus said. "Now, according to this book the spell we need is slightly complicated. I have every thing we need except for something of deep meaning from that time and we are going to need Henry's devise in working order. I can take care of everything else."

"How long will we be here then Mr. Bane," asked Charlotte.

"Until we get all the ingredients and Henry gets his devise working, so, a few days maybe. And call me Magnus. The 21st century is a lot less formal."

Just then two more people walked in. Isabelle and Simon, I think.

"All done," said Simon. "We got the usual with a few extra stuff."

"Wonderful," Magnus exclaimed.

"Hi," said Isabel. "I guess we should properly introduce are selves. I'm Isabel Lightwood but you can call me Izzy. This is my boyfriend, Simon Lovelace." She indicated Simon. I stiffened. _Lightwood._ That means she is ether a descendant of Gideon or Gabriel. _H_ _mmm, better keep an eye on that worm and my sister. "_ Welcome to the New York Institute."


End file.
